The Naruto Secret Funny Tales 2
by Kosak-sensei
Summary: Here it is, my second funny tale! Enjoy, laugh and review!


The Naruto Secret Funny Tales

Author Notes: I'm back with a new funny tale and I can guarantee that there are more to come in the near future. This tale is about a certain S-Rank criminal group we all know very well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did the show wouldn't be so good!!

Money Problems

A group of men wearing dark clocks with red clouds was walking on a road. Going in pairs, everybody was talking exited about today's "meting". Well, it wasn't really a meting; it was just a couple of guy on a Saturday morning going to smoke some pot.

And who had the pot? None other than Zetsu. Everybody thought Zetsu raised the pot on his head, but soon they were going to know the truth. But for now, let's hear what some of the groups are talking about.

Itachi was walking along with Kisame when, suddenly he dropped a picture. Kisame picked it up a looked at it and said:

"Hey, Itachi-san, who is this hot chick and this jerk?"

"… MY PARENTS!"

"Holy shit, I'm going to get my ass whooped!!" thought Kisame.

"You're done, pal! I had enough of you! I eat pieces of shit like you for breakfast!" screamed the Sharingan user

"…You eat pieces of shit for breakfast?!!" Screamed Kisame, making everybody start to look at Itachi with a shocked face.

"…NO!!" screaming the Uchiha, making everybody go back to normal.

The Leader was playing on his Game Boy when Tobi came to talk to him:

"Leader, I…"

"Go away, Tobi, I'm trying to catch Mewtwo!" said an irate leader

"Can I play too?" begged Tobi.

"No, you suck!" replied the Leader.

"But Tobi is a good boy!"

"But you should be a bad boy! This is Akatsuki, not the chess club!"

"Well, if you say so…" said Tobi and in a second he snatched the Game Boy from the hands of the Leader.

"What the fuck? Give me that right now!! What are you doing?!!" screamed a very mad Leader.

"I'm being a bad boy, just like you said , and by the way, I deleted your save files and removed the batteries!" said Tobi throwing the machine to the Leader.

"WHAT?!! NO!!!!!!!" screamed the leader in despair.

"Deidara, could you scratch my back?" asked Sasori

"First, their big, second, you're made of wood, and third, I have no arms!!"

"OK, OK, I'll scratch them myself! Lazy bastard!" said the puppet master.

And suddenly, two cars stop at the road, making the Akatsuki members stop.

And then, a black guy gets out of the car and screams to Zetsu:

"Hey, Zetsu, were is Tyrone's money, fool?!!

"I'm going to pay tomorrow!!!"

"Zetsu, what's the meaning of this?" asked the Leader.

"Just let me take care of it!" said Zetsu

"Well, fool, Tyrone doesn't want to wait for the money, so…" said the black dude entering the car.

"HOLY SHIT!!!" Screamed Zetsu.

"What is it, Zetsu?!!" asked Sasori

That's when, from the windows of the two cars, four arms stick out, each one with an Uzi, fully loaded, ready to shoot.

And that's were Zetsu screams:

"**DRIVE BY!!!!!!!!"**

And the shooting begins, everybody defending themselves as they can and, in the end, nobody was injured.

"Zetsu, you better tell me what the fuck was that for, or I'll…" said the Leader

"Well, shortly, I buy the stuff to this guy Tyrone and, lately, I didn't pay him!"

"Why?!" asked Deidara

"Well, because I'm short on money and you guys don't give me nothing and consume for free!!" screamed a furious Zetsu.

"Well, we thought it was something that grew in your head!" said Itachi

"Enough of this! Zetsu, you still have the stuff?" asked Sasori

"Yes, why?"

"Then, let's get going, because I'm sick and tired of waiting." Said the puppet

"Zetsu, when did you felt like being a criminal?" asked Tobi

"Well, I guess it was the first time I went thought the second grade. I pushed a kid against a tree a thought "Damn, I'm a ridiculously good criminal. Maybe I could do that for a carrier""

"Do what?" asked an intrigued Tobi

"Be a professionally good criminal!! Said Zetsu with a smile.

The End

Author Notes: Did you like it? Next one coming up soon!!


End file.
